worldwarzerofandomcom-20200213-history
Narcissa Malfoy
Narcissa "Cissy" Elladora Black-Malfoy is the youngest daughter of Cygnus and Druella Black. Her two elder sisters are Bellatrix and Andromeda. Like nearly everyone else in her family, Narcissa was sorted into Slytherin upon attending Hogwarts. She is married to Lucius Malfoy, with whom she has two children, Draco and Lila. Narcissa is not a Death Eater, but she is known as a dark witch and her husband, son, and sister Bellatrix are followers of Voldemort. Early life Narcissa was born on February 20, 1955, the youngest daughter of Cygnus and Druella Black. She was spoiled since birth. Since her youth, she has been close to her sisters, Bellatrix and Andromeda. was sorted into Slytherin upon attending Hogwarts, like the rest of the Black family Sirius. From the time she was young, she was told that she would one day make a respectable Pureblood marriage and live the life of a housewife. She resisted for a time, but finally gave in; after seeing her sister Andromeda cast out of the family for marrying the muggle-born wizard Ted Tonks, Narcissa told herself that she was willing to endure anything to avoid losing her family. . Hogwarts, relationships, and the First Wizarding War In school, Narcissa made many friends, but more of them were male than were female. She was particularly close to a group of Slytherin boys in the year above her at Hogwarts consisting of Augustus Rookwood, Ryan Nott, Walden Macnair, and Lucius Malfoy. She was oblivious to the feelings both Augustus and Lucius harboured for her for many years. Opposed to the idea of making the respectable union her parents planned to force her into, Narcissa avoided dating for as long as possible. Eventually, her mother wore her down, forcing her into a relationship with Dimitri Alexander in her fifth year. This did not last long, after Narcissa learned exactly how little respect Dimitri possessed for her and for women in general. The same year, she was forced into a relationship with Gilderoy Lockhart, as her parents were growing desperate to arrange a marriage and have her produce heirs. Narcissa couldn't stand Gilderoy or Thorfinn Rowle, whom her mother set her up with in her sixth year and who attempted to rape Narcissa, leading her to break up with him and tell no one of the incident. Eventually, Narcissa allowed herself to examine her own feelings, and she began to pay more attention to those around her. She realized that Lucius had been trying for years to win her affections, and she fell for him quickly. They became engaged in her final year at Hogwarts. During this year, Narcissa became pregnant and miscarried. She was distraught and uncertain of what to tell Lucius, as she had not told him of her pregnancy. Shortly thereafter, he brought her out to the Leaky Cauldron to visit with his friends Vettlingar Yaxley and Thorfinn Rowle. Lucius was unaware of the history between Narcissa and Thorfinn and did not know that leaving them unaccompanied was unsafe. Lucius went to get more drinks for everyone, and in his absence, Rowle and Yaxley attacked and attempted to sexually assault Narcissa. On his return, Lucius attacked both of them, leaving them severely injured and in need of medical attention. The distraught Narcissa fled the bar, and when Lucius followed and attempted to reason with her, she ended their engagement, torn between her own fearful, conflicted emotions and how far Lucius was willing to go to protect her and the darker side of him that she had just glimpsed for the first time. Lucius was heartbroken, and he began trying to win Narcissa back. He sent her flowers constantly and wrote her countless letters, but she ignored them in the hope of avoiding more pain. Narcissa soon began a relationship with longtime friend Augustus Rookwood. The two fell in love, and when Narcissa became pregnant, Augustus proposed. They agreed to keep both the engagement and the pregnancy a secret for the time being, telling only Ryan, Walden, and Isobel Dun Broch. Narcissa miscarried the child, whom she and Augustus had planned to name Eurydice. She was heartbroken, and she held back the information for as long as she could, trying to shield Augustus from the news, as he was already coping with the death of Alexander Nott. She became overwhelmed by the idea of telling him of the death of their child, and though she was unaware of it, Narcissa was nudged by the Phoenix Force into modifying Augustus's memory. Believing it was her own idea, Narcissa removed all traces of Eurydice's existence from Augustus's memories, which also led him to forget their engagement. The two continued their relationship, however. At a masquerade ball hosted by Narcissa's parents, Lucius found his chance to convince Narcissa to listen to his apology. He arrived in a mask, and he asked Augustus for Narcissa's hand to dance. Narcissa realized quickly who he was, but they began to talk, and she began to lower her mental walls and allow him to understand her once again. He led her to the balcony to speak in private and ask her for another chance, and he attempted to kiss her, though her loyalty to Augustus led her to flee to her chambers instead. Augustus later confronted her about the evening, having left after seeing the attempted kiss and believing Narcissa had cheated on him with Lucius. Outraged at the accusation after all she and Augustus had been through, she ended their relationship. As she had several times in her life, Narcissa faced crippling depression, secluding herself in her quarters at Castow and refusing meals. After days of this, her attention was caught by the sound of rocks at her window, and she emerged to find Lucius, who promised to change anything about his life that she asked if she would give him another chance. The two resumed their relationship and were reengaged. They miscarrired once more during their second engagement, and they were married on July 17, 1997. The First Wizarding War and beyond Narcissa and Lucius's first son, Draco, was born in 1980. Viewing him as a miracle (as she miscarried twice more before he was born and would miscarry twins afterward), Narcissa loves Draco with all her heart, and she has spoiled him terribly and given him anything and everything he ever asked for. In the First Wizarding War, Lucius fought for the Dark Lord, and Narcissa worried herself sick for him. When the Dark Lord fell, Lucius lied to the public, claiming that he had acted under the influence of the Imperius Curse. This kept him out of prison and able to remain with Narcissa and Draco. Things were peaceful for the Malfoys for the next several years. Lucius wished to send Draco to the Durmstrang Institute due to its exclusivity, admitting only Purebloods and Halfbloods. Narcissa could not bear the thought of Draco attending school so far from home, and she persuaded Lucius to allow Draco to attend Hogwarts, instead. She has kept in secret contact with Andromeda throughout the years, refusing to completely lose her sister. Narcissa must publically denounce Andromeda, but she has never really supported her family’s policy of disowning those whose ideals differ from that of the whole. Early in their first relationship, Narcissa and Lucius began regularly attending The White Fox, a dance hall in Diagon Alley owned by Narcissa's cousins Skylar and Septima Rosier. She and Lucius have frequented the Fox throughout their marriage, and Narcissa was later hired to sing there. Things were quiet on the warfront for years, and the Malfoys were happy, left in peace to raise Draco. The Second Wizarding War When the Dark Lord rose again in 1995, Lucius rejoined him, though not entirely in his favor and against Narcissa's advisement. When Bellatrix escaped from Azkaban, she and Narcissa rekindled the sisterly bond that both had missed. Their personalities did grate on one another, however, as Bellatrix wished to be in control of those around her and Narcissa's pride did not allow her to be easily manipulated. In 1996, the Death Eaters invaded the Department of Mysteries, and Lucius was apprehended and sent to Azkaban. Narcissa visited him as much as the Ministry would allow, and she worried for him terribly. Shortly after his sentencing, Narcissa learned that she was pregnant again. Meanwhile, to punish Lucius for his failure, the Dark Lord selected Draco to kill Albus Dumbledore with the intention of seeing him fail and die in the process. Narcissa entered an Unbreakable Vow with Severus Snape, requesting that if it appeared Draco would fail at his task, Snape would complete it instead. This came to pass, and Narcissa was thrilled that her son was unharmed. She feels indebted to Snape for his assistance. The occupation of Malfoy Manor Narcissa and Lucius's daughter Lila was born in January of 1997, while her father was still incarcerated. The Dark Lord released Lucius and the other captured Death Eaters from Azkaban in early June, and Narcissa and her husband were reunited. Both Malfoys loved their daughter deeply, and Narcissa stayed with her when the Dark Lord called Lucius away. On June 29, two intruders broke in to Malfoy Manor. Narcissa fought to defend her daughter from them, but she was overpowered and rendered unconscious. Lila was taken, and Narcissa awoke distraught and blaming herself for the child's abduction. Lucius attempted to console her, but he was called to battle in Little Hangleton. He returned with the Dark Lord and the entire legion of Death Eaters, whom the Dark Lord had decided to house in Malfoy Manor until further notice. This led to considerable tension, particularly between Lucius and Augustus, who was forced to live with the Malfoys along with the rest of the Death Eaters. On the first evening of the Manor's occupation, the Malfoys' servant Monika prepared supper for the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord. When the Dark Lord insulted Lucius and Draco, Narcissa spoke out of turn to him, and he tortured her by use of the Cruciatus Curse. She retired early from dinner, and when Lucius joined her, he vowed to keep her out of danger in the future, going so far as to threaten the Dark Lord, should he choose to attempt to harm her again. The following morning, Lucius was awoken by a mental summons to take Daphne Greengrass to Diagon Alley to begin her training, as he had been tasked with overseeing it at supper the previous night. Narcissa, enraged that the Dark Lord would call Lucius away so soon after the events of the last two days, insisted that she join him on the mission. He initially refused, but she eventually persuaded him to agree. The intended training mission went south quickly, with the appearance of Wolverine and the vampire Cassandra Bellona, who with the help of a few civilians and Ted Tonks, managed to injure many of the Death Eaters. Narcissa, Augustus, and Rodolphus Lestrange were stabbed by Wolverine, and Narcissa's injury led Lucius to call off the attack and order a retreat to the Manor. With Draco's help, Lucius healed Narcissa's wound, but they were allowed only moments of relief, as the Dark Lord entered the master bedroom to taunt Lucius for the mission's failure. When Lucius defended himself and his family, the Dark Lord removed three of his fingers. When Narcissa awoke, she cleaned the wound and later reattached the fingers. At supper that evening, the Malfoys were introduced to their latest houseguests, Pietro and Wanda Maximoff, Kurt Wagner, Mana, and Magneto.During the meal, an altercation occurred between Lucius and Augustus, leading Narcissa again to leave the table early. The following morning, Lucius was called away once more, along with Draco and the majority of the Death Eaters. Narcissa happened upon Augustus, who was left behind and injured, and she was in the process of healing his injuries when the others returned home. When the two joined the Death Eaters in the ballroom, Lucius was suspicious of Augustus, but Ryan Nott fabricated a story to avoid fighting. When the Dark Lord arrived, he assigned many new apprentices to masters for training, and Narcissa saw her opportunity to protect Lucius and Draco and to find Lila. She volunteered to be trained, and the Dark Lord designated Lucius to teach her the ways of the Death Eaters. The two returned to their room to argue, Lucius stressing that he couldn't stand the thought of putting Narcissa in that kind of danger, but both knew the decision had been made. They decided to enjoy one last night of normalcy before the beginning of training, and they attempted to go to the White Fox. The two were attacked and pursued by Aurors, barely making it home safely. Training Main article: Death Eater Training, July 1997 The first day of Death Eater Apprentice training took place at Malfoy Manor. Knox Avery assembled a group of Muggles to be used as targets of the Cruciatus Curse by first the masters and then the apprentices. Instead of being assigned an unknown Muggle, as were the other master-apprentice pairs, Lucius and Narcissa were designated to torture Monika, their servant. Category:Witches and Wizards Category:Black Family Category:Malfoy Family Category:Villains Category:Neutral Category:Death Eaters Category:Ministry of Magic Workers Category:Ministers for Magic Category:Phoenix Avatars